Millstreet
Millstreet (sometimes referred to as Mill Street; Oceana: Mulntsys, IPA: ˈmyʊ̯ntsʌs) is a Lovian neighborhood of Hurbanova, Oceana, and is in fact a street with the surrounding grounds just north of Downtown Hurbanova and Drake Town. Before the neighborhood was built there were only three buildings located on the street, of which two are famous: the Hurbanova Mill and the Hurbadome. The neighborhood is also known as the Oceana or Lovian Las Vegas. History The area of Millstreet has first been inhabited almost at the same time as Hurbanova itself. It used to lie within the fences and walls around Hurbanova which supposed to keep away wild animals. It did remain on its own, which allowed it to develop a different Oceana language dialect than Downtown Hurbanova. After the famines in the fifties and the following economic problems, Millstreet depopulated fast, from a peak 610 inhabitants in 1951 to as little as 42 inhabitants in 2006. Projects In February 2008 Oos Wes Ilava proposed to create an industrial or agrarian neighborhood here. Ben Opať liked the plans and said he would help Oos Wes with it in March, April or May that same year. Because both men didn't had any time left to work on it, interest for the plans disappeared. After a little conversation they reproposed the plans, but they were later on in May rejected by Bart Koenen. Instead of filling Millstreet, Drake Town was built. June 2008 was a special month for the Millstreet projects. Oos Wes Ilava presented his plans for the Millstreet project to mayor Ben Opať. After a little conversation both men agreed, Hurbanova should become a popular tourist destination again. Oos Wes sent a document containing all information about the "Mill Street Project" to Ben. In that document, Oos Wes proposed to canalize the Hurbanova Stream and wanted to build a fresh water plant which could also be useful during floodings. He also proposed to build a harbor, which was rejected. Demographics Of the 37,472 inhabitants of the Hurbanova district, 5,302 live in Millstreet. According to the 2015 census, the racial make-up of Millstreet was 5,202 white (98,11%), 44 black (0,83%), 18 asian-pacific (0,34%), and 38 undefined (0,72%); ethnically there were 2,106 Oceana (39,72%), 2,091 Lovians (39,44%), 206 Limburgish people (3,89%), 633 Romanians (3,34%), 192 Americans (3,62%), 122 Dutch people (2,30%), 104 Slovaks (1,96%), 70 Scandinavians (1,32%), 34 Russians (0,64%), 18 Bosnians (0,34%), 13 Chinese people (0,25%), 8 British people (0,15%), 7 Poles (0,13%), and 154 others (2,90%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 3,554 English (67,03%), 641 Oceana (12,09%), 588 Hurbanovan English (11,09%), 184 Limburgish (3,47%), 92 other Germanic (1,74%), 64 Romanian (1,21%), 50 Dutch (0,94%), 34 Russian (0,64%), 18 Bosnian (0,34%), 13 Chinese (0,25%), 3 Slovak (0,06). and 61 other (1,15%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 2,105 Roman Catholic (39,70%), 450 United Protestant (8,49%), 79 Romanian Orthodox (1,49%), 75 Lutherans (1,41%), 57 other Orthodox-Christian (1,08%), 48 other Protestant (0,91%), 44 Evangelic-Christian (0,83%), 25 Dutch Protestant (0,47%), 13 Buddhist (0,25%), 51 other (0,96%), and 2,355 with no religious affiliation (44,42%). Environment Millstreet is located between Hurbanova Stream, Downtown Hurbanova, the Pacific Ocean, and Newport to the east. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 5 meters high. Of the 3,066 functioning registrated buildings in Millstreet, 802 have a residential designation, 177 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 58 have a religious designation, 914 are shops or services buildings, 182 are governmental buildings, and 933 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Millstreet are employed in services and retail. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 3,627 (72,2%), of which 295 have no registrated jobs (8,1%) and 233 are unemployed (6,4%). Neighborhood map # Western Cesta / That Kai # Mill Place / Miseto o'that Muln # Corn Street / Zernocesta # Central Cesta / Mithni Cesta # Eastern Cesta / Viedni Cesta # Prachstreet / Prachcesta Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Millstreet is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 12: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 13: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 50: Overbanken Airport to Scotland (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes); * Line 50: Scotland to Overbanken Airport (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes). The following bus stops lie within Millstreet's zone of habitation: Hospital-Hotel North, Millstreet Hurbadome, and Millstreet Rest Home. References Category:Millstreet Category:Road Category:Hurbanova